Chip-On-Board (COB) light-emitting apparatuses are known in which light-emitting diode (LED) devices are mounted on a substrate and sealed with a translucent resin containing a phosphor. Some of such light-emitting apparatuses have a light-emitting region divided into multiple sub-regions by a dam member.